


Hibird's Dilemma

by milkfruit



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, really this can be seen as non-romantic too but shippyness was the intention lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Hibird hurts his wing, and Ryohei offers his help! ...To the extreme!
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sasagawa Ryouhei
Kudos: 27





	Hibird's Dilemma

Hibird’s singing wakes Hibari from his nap on the rooftop, and the song gets closer and closer, louder and clearer, as Hibird lands on Hibari’s head. Hibari does not mind this, but feels that something is…off.

Namely, Hibird seemed to be quivering just a bit, something that Hibari has never seen him do. Hibird starts to preen himself, but Hibari plucks the bird off his forehead by offering his finger, and Hibird obeys. Hibari stares intently at the small animal, its fluffy feathers seeming to be… mussed up on its right side. When Hibari’s opposite hand’s forefinger gently strokes the bird’s wing, Hibird recoils a bit, and feebly mumbles a “Hibari, Hibari.”

_An injured wing?_

Hibari frowns.

How did this happen…? How did he even manage to fly all the way here? Hibari makes to get up, but he is interrupted by a loud voice calling out to him. “He-ey! Hibari!”

It could only be Ryohei, that annoying boxer and Sun Guardian… Ryohei always managed to pop up at the most annoying times…

“I figured you’d be up here! I came to tell you it’s supposed to rain, so you’d better get off the roof before you get drenched!”

Hibari scowls at him. “I don’t care,” he says flatly. “You’re a nuisance. Besides, I have more important things to worry about.”

The way Hibari looks down at Hibird, who seemed to have a minor chill, interests Ryohei. He comes closer, slowly so as not to scare away Hibird or make Hibari think he was up to no good. Ryohei kneels in front of Hibari, who watches him carefully all the while.

“Hey… does it have a wounded wing?” He asks, gruff and gravelly, yet somewhat quiet. (Well, quieter than he normally was.) Ryohei offers his finger to Hibird but Hibari jerks his hand away, narrowing his eyes.

“…How did you know that?”

Ryohei grins, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “You kiddin’? It’s obvious! It’s clearly favoring its other wing, and look, even its feathers are a little messed up!”

Hibari’s look softens a little, but his gaze was still fixed on Ryohei warily. He says nothing, just gives a slightly sympathetic face to Hibird, who was looking at Ryohei inquisitively.

“It needs help, or else it could get worse,” Ryohei cuts in. “I can be of extreme help!! If we go to the nurse’s office, I can fix its wing!!”

“What do _you_ know about fixing a broken wing anyhow?”

“Kyoko and I live near this big tree, and birds flock to it all the time… Sometimes we find injured birds around it, so she showed me how to help nurse one back to health!! Trust me!”

Hibari huffs. He supposed he had no choice. Hibari gets up, and Ryohei follows suit, and they make the trek back downstairs to the nurse’s office. Ryohei seems to know exactly where to go, grabbing small, thin bandages from the drawer and what looked like some kind of herbal ointment. Meanwhile, Hibari sits on one of the cots, watching as Ryohei scrambles around the room to gather his equipment.

“…Haha, well, the truth is, I’m in here extremely often because of the injuries I sustain in boxing club!” Ryohei explains, with a slight tinge of embarrassment in his voice. Hibari remains quiet, as if to tell him to get on with it.

Ryohei kneels in front of Hibari again, prepared, squeezing a small portion of the gel onto his fingers and spreading it over and underneath Hibird’s affected wing.

“If you end up hurting it even more, I’ll bite you to death.” Hibari warns, clearly concerned about the way Ryohei was opening Hibird’s wing with his fingers.

“It’ll be okay, I’m almost done!” He then uses the tiny bandages to wrap around the wing a few times, being surprisingly gentle for someone who was known for his brute strength. “There!” He finishes up and admires his handiwork, Hibari looking on contentedly as Hibird sings happily.

“…Not bad. For a herbivore.”

Ryohei seems humbled by this ‘compliment’ (as much of a compliment as he’d get out of Hibari, anyways), chuckling and scratching his cheek anxiously.

“Thanks! …I think. If you ever need my help, I’m always—“

“This will do.” Hibari cuts him short, refusing his help outright.

“R-Right… anyways, see ya tomorrow Hibari, don’t forget your umbrella!!” he yells as he bursts through the door and outside.

Despite Ryohei’s words, and despite the rain that was falling outside, Ryohei didn’t bring his own umbrella, and instead was using his school bag to shield him from the raindrops as he sprinted all the way home.

“…What an idiot.”


End file.
